


Spectral

by Bioluminescent



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Limbo, Post-Season 2, Spoilers, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bioluminescent/pseuds/Bioluminescent
Summary: The Black Lion refuses to leave her newest pilot in a dangerous part of existence, so she brings him home instead and leads his family to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic for the fandom, spurred by finishing season two last night. Be forewarned, there are vague-ish spoilers to the ending of Season two to those who have not seen it, so proceed at your own risk.
> 
> I have no beta, but I give thanks to my beautiful friend WriteThroughtTheNight for dealing with a fandom that isn't even yours.

_A massive impact shook the ground, rocks and dirt flung in a wave away from the newly formed crater. Alarms blared in the distance and soon a cacophony of noise overtook that of the silence of recent destruction. Unknowing to those who first laid eyes upon the pulsing rock, deep inside a mind lay in wait, for these creatures would most definitely make a body to match the unexplainable amount of quintessence held within the metallic rock._

_~~~_

_Reaching out to her pilot, caressing the powerful mind, she calms the deep rage seated within, steering his focus to that of the battle before them. Regardless of the damage done to their Green counterparts, they must stay intact to defeat their foe._

_A machine seamlessly intertwined with five living beings, the quintessence of each so fully matched, that it flows like a river from its source high in the mountains, deep and unending. The knowledge and trust that had been built among each of the five has lead to the universe being protected and safe._

_~~~_

_Darkness reaches to her as he sleeps. It beckons, whispers, and chortles. For she knows that if the darkness is reaching her only now, then her pilot has most certainly been tainted himself. The others in the group must be protected, for the future with a darkness like this will bring only pain. The longer it lingers in her and her pilot, the longer it will affect their counterparts, the longer a dark tinge will creep over their minds, the longer a chill will settle over their bones, until it has finally gained control of all five._

_~~~_

_Betrayal. Rage. Destruction._

_Isolation._

_No longer together, separated for the greater good, she mourns the losses of the dead._

_She mourns the death of her most beloved pilot._

_~~~_

Gasping, Shiro opens his eyes to a world of light.

Left arm folded over his stomach, he bolts upright, staggering at the heavy sensation of gravity settling on his shoulders. As he turns, a faint sense of recognition tingles at the back of his mind, but being unable to identify it, he leaves it alone.

Lush grass extends as far as he can see, distant glittering in the sunlight maybe a lake, or a river. A lone mountain range towers over the valley, peaks invisible in the gathering storm clouds. Further on, past the lake, is one jagged extension of earth, reaching out towards the atmosphere.

Blinding pain shoots through his head, and before he blacks out, Shiro realizes how strange it is that he could not feel the moment his knees hit the ground.

_~~~_

_Faint tingling all along his body. A soft wind caressing his face. The strange soundlessness that accompanies certain areas of Limbo._

_The deep vibrations in his chest that tell him of another presence._

_Whirling around, arm raised defensively, the warmth strangely comforting, Shiro comes face to face with the glowing apparition of the Black Lion._

_A faint purple outline blurs her edges, but Shiro still relaxes at the sight of her._

_“Hey there, girl.”_

_She rumbles again, gently probing with her mind, purring as he lets her in with no hesitation. Shiro relaxes even further as her familiar spectral weight settles in his mind, like that of a large furry animal curling around his backside. As his body loses its gravity and he begins to float above the ground, the Black Lion sends him reassurances and her love._

_She watches over him as he gently fades out of the landscape before following his example and leaving to return to her physical body._

_~~~_

Not knowing how much time has passed since seeing the Black Lion, Shiro spends his time in the valley collecting his thoughts.

Knowing with a deep seated certainty that Zarkon is dead, he finds no need to worry about any possible attack in Limbo if he ever returns there. Instead, he gathers his thoughts again, and worries.

Worries about the other paladins. Worries about Allura, and Coran. Worries about the castle, and their new found allies.

And worries especially, about all of them.

Seeing as his body is here, on this weirdly familiar planet, and not in the Black Lion, the paladins must have found it empty when they searched for him. How strange it is that here he is, living a perfect parallel of that of all the lions, waiting for rediscovery in isolation and loneliness.

~~~

“What did you say?”

Shifting uncomfortably, Allura refuses to meet any of their eyes.

“If what Keith says is true, and Shiro told him to take control of Voltron, then we need to begin a search for a new Red pilot.”

Lance stares at her in open distrust and disbelief, as Hunk and Pidge curl closer together on the couch. Unmoving, Keith merely sighs as he sits bent over his knees, a dangerous silence settling over the common room in the castle.

“Not to bother this little meeting, but the Black Lion has just left the castle.”

Immediately, everyone turns and runs to the control room, blatantly accepting a willing distraction.

“How can the Black Lion be doing this with no pilot?”

Coran shrugs, twirling his moustache with one hand. “I have no idea. This is more confusing than trying to find the rear end of a Klaptrooser in full heat.”

Blinking, Hunk shakes his head. “Yeah, but how can this be even possible?”

“Maybe there is some residual influence of the spirits of both Shiro and Zarkon over the Black Lion that have caused this reaction?” Adjusting their glasses, Pidge shrugs. “Knowing that the lions do deal in some magic, it is a possibility considering how close Shiro was to a full tandem with his lion.”

“That is a possibility, but not one that we should count on.”

Lance peers over Coran’s shoulder, humming in thought. “She looks like she wants us to follow her.”

Snorting in disgust Allura shakes her head, “Of all the things to think of, Lance--”

“In three billion possibilities, there is a 200 percent chance that Shiro survived the fight in any alternate reality. Accounting for the strange magic, there is an even greater chance he is still alive in our reality.” Noticing that everyone is staring at him, Slav shrugs his shoulders. “Thought you might want to know.”

Pidge squeals. “How about we let the Black Lion lead us to where she wants to go first, maybe Shiro is still alive!”

Allura and Coran share a look.

With a heavy sigh, Allura looks away from the group. “I'm sorry Pidge, but we have no way to know where the Black Lion wants to go. It's too dangerous.”

A soft ding breaks through Pidge’s response.

“Mmmm, looks like she just sent us coordinates.” Raising one eyebrow suggestively, Lance peers over his shoulder at them. “Guess I was right after all.”

“Lance, we really shouldn't--”

“We’re going.”

Keith does not meet anyone's eyes as he stares out the front of the ship.

“Either we die at those coordinates, or we find Shiro, I don't care, but anyone who objects to possibly finding him, should speak up now.”

Nobody moves.

“Good.”

~~~

Shiro shades his eyes from the harsh glare of sunlight reflecting off of metal, and smiles.


End file.
